Inesperado
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: Un momento totalmente inesperado entre Nico Di Angelo y Wil Solace, a causa de un evento totalmente inocente.


Disclaimer: Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas los fans tanto del mundo de Percy Jackson, como de Rick Riordan.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan.

Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa del reto temático de mayo "Slash/Femslash" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

Nico POV.

Estaba en el porche de mi cabaña con Percy en una tarde calmada y cálida.

Solo estábamos sentados y mirando a la gente pasar.

-Nico, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pidió Percy quedándose serio. Anormal para el sobre todo.

-Em, si-respondí frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira se acercan las fechas de navidad y pues decidí que volveré a Nueva York-contó pero se quedó en silencio.

-¿Y?-dije incitándolo a continuar.

-Pues Annabeth ira. Junto con los chicos del Argo II. Decidimos pasarla juntos en mi casa por navidad y todo eso. Y lo que me preguntaba es que… ¿si te gustaría ir conmigo a pasar las fiestas? Ya sabes, comida, bebida y alojo gratis-me dijo sonriendo cada vez más.

Puse cara incrédula.

Desde hacer un par de semanas le había confesado que tuve un enamoramiento con él y las cosas se volvieron incómodas y tensas entre nosotros. Bueno sobre todo para mí. Por lo que no me esperaba que así como así me invitara a festejar con él y los chicos.

Luego estaba lo otro.

Desde que había salido del casino Lotus no había celebrado nada, al menos hasta después de lo de Gea. Lo celebrado fue el cumpleaños de Percy, etc.

Y navidad era algo aún más grande. Solía celebrarla con mi madre y Bianca. Era de los mejores recuerdos que alguna vez tuve, aunque fueran tristes siempre que volvía a ellos me sacaba un sonrisa junto con par de lágrimas. No había caído en cuenta de que sería otra fecha sin mi familia (de sangre al menos) lo que pasaría.

-Dioses Nico no quería hacerte llorar-me dijo Percy poniendo cara triste.

No había notado que lloraba.

-No…-iba a decir hasta que note que se acercó y me rodeo son sus brazos. Ese gesto me hizo sonreír.

-No estaba llorando-dije cuando me separe de él.

-Oh, claro-dijo levantando las cejas. Me hizo reír.

-Serían las primeras fechas que celebro sin mi madre y Bianca-le conté algo tenso.

-Oh, digo no es obligatorio que vengas. Pero sabes que puedes tenerme a mí y a los chicos como una loca y disfuncional familia-me prometió sonriendo cálidamente y apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-Gracias. Y sí. Iré-prometí.

* * *

Percy POV.

Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo (quien volvió de entre los muertos con "estilo"), Calipso, Frank y Hazel había llegado a mi cabaña y se habían sentado donde quisieron.

-Bueno y ¿Qué tal?-preguntó Jason.

-Acepto-respondí sentándome junto a Annabeth.

-Bien fase uno: lista-dijo ella.

-¿Qué sigue?-preguntó Frank.

-La fase dos-le dijo Piper.

-¿Están seguros de que este es un buen plan?-inquirió Calipso sonando preocupada.

-Pues fue idea de nuestro chico maravilla y aquaman. Por lo que cualquier duda queja o sugerencia favor de dársela a ellos-bromeó Leo con diversión.

-Uno: No me digas aquaman y dos: fue mi idea-reclamé apuntándome.

-Sí, mi genio-dijo Annabeth.

-De acuerdo. Ahora ¿a quien le toca la fase dos?-preguntó Hazel.

-Al chico más genial e inteligente de aquí -dijo leo con pose de súper héroe.

-Alguien me dice ¿Por qué lo elegimos a él?-preguntó Annabeth dudosa.

-Porque tiene un doctorado volviendo a le gente loca, pero por precaución tendremos refuerzos así que no habrá problema-alegó Piper a lo que leo le saco la lengua.

-¿Cuándo empiezo?-preguntó leo.

-Hoy mismo-respondió Jason.

A priori parecía un mal plan. Pero todo fuera por una de las mejores causas.

* * *

Narrador POV

La noche era tranquila en casi todo el campamento. Con excepción del pabellón donde los semidioses estaban reunidos cenando antes de la fogata.

Y en la mesa de Hades se encontraba Nico Di Angelo, Cecil, Lou Ellen, Will Solace y Leo Valdez. Quienes animadamente platicaban de todo un poco hasta que al hijo de Hefesto interrumpió y le dio un giro a la conversación.

-Hey, Nico-dijo Leo llamando la atención de Nico quien estaba ensimismado con Will.

-¿Qué pasa Valdez?-preguntó rodando los ojos el hijo de Hades ante la espera de un chite malo por parte de leo.

-¿Es cierto que iras con Percy a celebrar las fiestas?-preguntó leo sonriendo inocentemente.

-Si-respondió Nico viéndolo con desconfianza.

-Ah y ¿Cuándo planeabas decírnoslo?-dijo Cecil pretendiendo enojarse.

-Luego. ¿Cuál sería la prisa?-replicó Nico exasperado.

-Ya sabes, ir de fiesta con tu amor platónico y todo eso. Debe de ser algo grande y difícil. Si fuera yo estaría brincando de emoción-argumentó Lou Ellen riendo.

-No iré solo. Los chicos del Argo II irán -defendió Nico.

-Si pero…esperen ¿y Will?-preguntó Leo mirando al lugar que vacío había dejado el mencionado semidiós.

Todos lo imitaron pero con el adicional de que Nico volteó por todo el pabellón, ignorando las sonrisas de Lou Ellen, Cecil y Leo.

Al igual que cierto hijo de Apolo que salió corriendo y con la cara más roja, que las vacas de su padre lo cual era mucho decir.

* * *

NICO POV

Fue raro toda la charla acerca de mi viaje con los chicos, pero no tanto como que de la nada Will desapareciera sin decir nada. Raro.

Trate de no tomarle mucha importancia y me fui junto con todos los demás camino a la fogata cuando divise a Will yendo a su cabaña.

-¿Les importa si los alcanzo luego?-pregunté deteniéndome.

-Está bien-dijeron lo chicos.

Me fui directo a la cabaña de Apolo y tras unos golpes en la puerta entre viendo a Will sentado a un sofá.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-dijo algo brusco. Me tomo por sorpresa su tono de voz.

-Solo venía a ver porque te habías ido del comedor tan de la nada-respondí amable.

-Por qué quise-dijo cortante.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-pregunté molestándome.

-Nada que debas saber-replicó molesto ahora.

Me devane los sesos tratando de pensar en algo.

-¿Es porque no te conté que me iba? Porque si es así…-traté de explicar sin saber muy bien la razón de mi intento.

-No-atajo determinado.

-¿Entonces por qué estas molesto?-pregunté acercándome.

-¿Por qué tienes que saberlo todo?-preguntó evadiéndome.

-Trato de ser amable, pero tú tiras mi intento al drenaje-gruñí.

-Olvídalo entonces y ve con tus amiguitos y Percy a donde quieras-escupió frio.

Esto llegaba al tope de mi rarometro. Además de que era algo hiriente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Percy en esto?-pregunté volviéndome loco.

-Nada-respondió volteando. Fue todo.

Lo tome del brazo y lo gira para quedar cara a cara.

-¿Nada? Solo me ofreció pasar la fiestas con él, no sé porque armas las cosas más grandes de lo que son-comenté haciendo una mueca.

-No me debes explicaciones-defendió alejando mi mano de su brazo.

-Sé que no. Pero solo fue una invitación a pasar las fiestas con él y los chicos y dado que no tengo nadie con quien pasar las fiestas, me pareció buena idea-aseguré.

-¿Y yo que? ¿Lou Ellen y Cecil? ¿No contamos para ti a lado del gran héroe?-preguntó quejándose.

No sé de qué iba el con todo esto.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué lo hago por interés?-susurré con los dientes apretados.

-Sí, porque después de todo lo que te ha hecho es su culpa que estés solo pero claro te sigue gustando-arguyó.

-¿Lo que me ha hecho? ¿Qué ha hecho? Dilo-pregunté tratando de calmarme un poco. No quería creer que fuera a atreverse.

-Matar a tu hermana-gritó agitado.

Pero me dio igual. Lo que dijo fue un golpe bajo y de todos él tenía que ser el quien lo salvara a relucir.

-Eso no es cierto. Pero sabes que me rindo, no pienso gastar mi tiempo contigo-dije dándome la vuelta.

-Huye, es lo que más se te da-murmuró y no sé si era más para sí o para que lo escuchara pero hizo voltear de nuevo.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-pregunte lo más frio y calmado que pude. Pero con las lágrimas amenazando por salir. No le daría el placer de verme llorar-todo este tiempo pensé en estar contigo en lugar de con ellos. Pensé en rechazar la invitación porque me importabas más tú y creí que somos amigos pero veo que no. Así que me iré y hare con mi vida lo que mejor me parezca-le dije.

-Me da igual lo que hagas o no con tu vida-replicó dudoso. Al diablo con él.

-Que bien. Porque es mi vida y tú no estarás mas en ella-añadí saliendo rápido y azotando la puerta lo más fuerte que pude.

Ignoré las miradas y a los chicos llamándome. Seguí directo a mi cabaña y al entrar no pude evitar llorar. Odiaba esto. Me hacía sentir débil e indefenso.

Y lo peor de todo era que dolía, tanto o más que haber pasado por el tártaro. Me sentía horrible. Pero fue mi error haber creído que nadie me lastimaría de nuevo.

* * *

Mientras jugaba con mi desayuno, desganadamente, un muy sonriente Percy y Jason llegaron sentándose enfrente de mí.

-Hola-saludé viéndolos un momento y luego volviendo la vista a mi desayuno.

-Hola-saludaron y empezaron a comer.

Al cabo de unos minutos me llego una sensación del tipo persecución así que levente la vista para encontrarme con que Percy me veía de manera anormal.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Te ves triste. ¿Todo bien?-dijo dejando de sonreír para poner una mueca de preocupación.

-Sí, no es nada-murmuré tomando algo de juego.

-Mentira-contraatacó Jason.

-Jason-advertí mirándolo.

-Es que las chicas de afrodita andan diciendo algo acerca de una pelea entre Will y tu-comentó Percy incómodo.

-No fue nada-dije suspirando.

-Pero…-trató de decir Percy, pero ya estaba cansado de esto.

-No vale la pena-añadí levantándome y saliendo molesto. Con lo que no contaba era con toparme con Will.

Lucia normal. Ahora que no estaba enojado y como loco, aunque podría decirse que solo fui yo a quien decidió atacar con su veneno.

-Nico-dijo el mirándome algo apenado. De nada servía ahora.

-Largo de vista Solace-advertí pasándolo de largo.

-Nico, necesito hablar contigo-pidió Will siguiéndome.

Seria sencillo hacerlo. Hablar con él. Pero aun había una parte de mí, que no se si era la cuerda o no, que me obligaba a no hacerlo. Que me recordaba que sus palabras aun dolían.

-Eso necesitaba yo ayer. Pero ya no. Así que…-respondí tratando de dejar las cosas claras.

-Por favor, Nico. Escucha, quiero hablar contigo. Arreglar lo que dije ayer. Todo era mentira. Solo estaba molesto-explicó apresurado pero honesto.

-Ya te escuché. Fin del asunto-dije caminando con más prisa de huir que nada.

Conseguí entrar a mi cabaña, lo que me hizo pensar que los dioses por fin me habían concedido un momento. Pero ni cinco minutos después Will entro. Agitado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté cansado.

-Pedirte perdón-aseguró Will.

-¿Por qué debería? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?-preguntó Nico con curiosidad.

-Porque…no, no lo sé-susurró Will cambiando de opinión al último minuto. Era válido lo que dijopensó Nico.

Pero muy dentro de si había anhelado una respuesta diferente. Era tonto esperar tanto de alguien a quien apenas conocía.

-Vete William-replicó Nico dándole la espalda y avanzando.

Narrador POV

Cuando sintió que tiraban de él y en un rápido y sorprendente movimiento fue empujado contra la puerta. Y no fue eso lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. Sino darse cuenta de que entre él y Will solo habían centímetros de distancia.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó Nico dubitativo.

-¿Por qué me has llamado William?-preguntó evasivo mortalmente serio.

-Es tu nombre. ¿De qué otra manera deberá llamarte?-se quejó Nico viéndolo a los ojos.

-Will. Solo Will-dijo el moviéndose con cautela como quien espera un ataque o movimiento de la otra persona.

Pasando los minutos, fue como Nico cayó en la cuenta de que Will se movía. Cada vez más cerca. Sintió a Will mover sus manos, hasta que estas estuvieran sobre sus hombros. A penas ejerciendo presión sobre él. Y aquellos ojos azules que para el eran extraordinarios, miraban a los suyos. Pero aun cuando Nico trato de ver en ellos el porqué de lo que hacía, solo se topó con lo que creyó que era lo que los suyos estarían mostrando.

Duda, temor y muy en el fondo, deseo. Idea a la que se aferró cuando el oji azul ya no lo miraba a él, sino a sus labios. Lo hizo imitar su acción.

-Will-murmuró Nico atrayendo la atención del mencionado.

-¿Si?-preguntó el.

En ese momento Nico se quedó sin palabras. Hubiera querido decir que si lo perdonaba y después alejarse de él. Debería.

Pero al igual que siempre, cuando Will lo miraba de manera tan centrada e incluso intensa, Nico perdía el hilo y cedía ante lo que fuese que Will quisiera.

Porque… ¿No había sido esa la razón que lo llevo a estar 3 días en la enfermería, que Will lo mirara e insistiera un poco? ¿No había sido una mirada a esos ojos azules lo que lo hizo decir que si?

El querer complacer al hijo de Apolo y que luego este le regalara una de sus mágicas sonrisas.

Bien pudo haberse negado. Pero no lo hizo.

Nico había aceptado hace un par de meses (durante lo de gea) el que si bien su "enamoramiento" con Percy había acabado, el ver a Will había despertado en el "esqueléticas mariposas". Claro que no le había dicho a nade sobre eso.

-¿Qué pretendes?-susurró Nico sintiendo el corazón cada vez más acelerado.

-No te muevas-fue lo que respondió Will en su lugar.

"No lo haría aunque quisiera" pensó Nico con amargura.

Con la intención de apartar a Will, Nico interpuso sus manos, colocándolas en el pecho de Will.

La mente de Nico le decía que lo mejor era apartarse antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero otra parte suya (su corazón) que creía muerto, le decía que se dejara llevar. Se sentía como algo correcto.

Últimamente Nico no hacia más que sentirse un manojo de nervios y emociones. No podía ni reconocerse.

Will se acercó hasta que en cuestión de nada sus labios estaban sobre los de Nico. Fue un beso casto.

Nico no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir que su corazón iba a más de mil.

El hijo de Apolo lo tomó como buena señal, así que arriesgándose un poco, lo volvió a besar. Pero esta vez, de una manera más insistente y expresiva.

Para Nico no había diferencia alguna (salvo el hecho de que el segundo fue aún mejor que el primero), talvez se debiera a que el beso que Will le había dado, había sido el primero en toda su vida.

Por lo que ante las ansias por ser primerizo y por el miedo a que Will y el momento en el que estaba se esfumara, en movimientos torpes y lentos guío sus manos atreves del cuerpo de Will, hasta que en sus hombros encontrara el mejor lugar para posar sus manos y apoyarse mejor.

Y este se pegó aún más a Nico, arrinconándolo contra la puerta más allá de lo posible y afianzando el agarre de sus manos tomando a Nico de la cintura.

Forcejearon durante minutos en medio de un beso que duraba cada vez más.

Hasta que por falta de aire ambos se separaron, aunque no demasiado.

Se quedaron atrapados uno en la mirada del otro. Todo parecía estar bien.

Pero no.

De un momento a otro el hijo de Hades fue consiente de como el hijo de Apolo se separaba de manera brusca y con alarma en los ojos.

-Will..-trató de luchar con las palabras y decir algo. Pero Will no le dio tiempo, ya que en un instante estaba lejos de Nico y en otro: apartando a Nico de la puerta para luego salir de la cabaña dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Una puerta entreabierta y un Nico Di Angelo dolido y confundido.

* * *

Gracias por haberlo leído.

Espero les haya gustado.

Y cualquier cosa, no duden en dejar un comentario.

Hasta la próxima.

:)


End file.
